


Seance

by sparklyslug



Series: a spell that can't be broken (one drop should be enough) [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug
Summary: Still, the bedroom door’s been opened, the covers pulled back, the familiar weight dipped onto the edge of the bed, before Sabrina can pull together the effort needed to raise a hand, and scrub at her eyes.





	Seance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of unconnected Prudence/Sabrina ficls based on Witches of Inktober prompts by @stevieraedrawn. Fics can be read in any order.

It takes a while for Sabrina to drift towards consciousness, much longer than it normally ever does. Her dreams, already slipping away from her, had been so... so lovely and dark and still, and sleep feels like a physical weight pressing gently against her arms and legs. But her mind is ever so slightly more ahead of the game than her tired, tired body, and Sabrina slowly drags herself to something close to wakefulness. 

Still, the bedroom door’s been opened, the covers pulled back, the familiar weight dipped onto the edge of the bed, before Sabrina can pull together the effort needed to raise a hand, and scrub at her eyes.

“Pru…”

“Shh,” comes a voice, but it’s not coming from the bed beside her, and it’s not Prudence. “We’re alright.”

Dorcas. And, she has to assume--

“Just a little something we had to take care of,” Agatha says, from closer to Sabrina’s side of the bed. “Didn’t want to wake you, Sleeping Beauty.”

There’s something slippery at the edge of Sabrina’s mind, some reason that she… that she should be annoyed at Prudence? About this? It’s been so _hard_ to keep a tight focus on things the past few days, burning out that inferi nest had taken a toll on her that her aunties have said would just take time, and rest, and--

Oh yes, and no big magic, aka no attempts to summon the dead for casual conversation. They’d agreed, or Sabrina had _thought_ they’d agreed, that they’d wait until she was strong enough. Until she could help.

Sabrina sighs, and reaches out blindly across the bed. Her hand thumps against Prudence’s shoulder, fingers skating over the stiff fabric of one of Prudence’s preferred Puritan-esque dresses. There’s a slight tremor of tension or relief or something worse under her skin, and Sabrina’s hand tightens over Prudence’s arm, drawing her closer.

Prudence allows herself to be pulled, in a way that she absolutely would not tolerate under any other circumstances.

The bed tips behind Sabrina, Agatha accidentally putting her knee on Sabrina’s foot as she climbs into bed behind her. A shape moves in the dark on Prudence’s other side and the bed tips again, and Sabrina feels Dorcas’ arm flung across the three of them.

“You better have taken your shoes off first,” Sabrina mutters absently. Prudence has fit her face just against Sabrina’s collarbone, and Sabrina focuses on the tickle of breath as Prudence breathes against her. _Pax_ , Sabrina thinks, _pax,_ less a spell and more an attempt to push the wish into Prudence’s skin as she moves her hand up and down her arm, to press it with a gentle hand to the back of Prudence’s head.

She doesn’t need to ask how it went. Agatha and Dorcas wouldn’t be here if it had gone well, would have been able to just return to their own home and whatever passes as a peaceful domestic night for the two of them (a truly terrifying thought that Sabrina doesn’t want to dwell on), and let Prudence do the same, maybe slipping back into the bed she shares with Sabrina in the Spellman house, without Sabrina waking up any the wiser.

But the sisters are here. And Sabrina had woken up. So she knows, without asking, how it must have went.

“She was brave,” Dorcas whispers, and Prudence makes a low, angry-sounding noise against Sabrina’s skin. She’s already stopped trembling, though there’s a heavy wetness to her breath that twists Sabrina’s heart.

“So brave,” Agatha says.

“Shh,” Sabrina says. She’s slipping away again, already, the scent of Prudence’s hair product in her nose, the warmth of Agatha at her back, the soft scratch of Dorcas’ fingernails at her hip-- she wouldn’t have been able to resist drifting off anyway.

“You shhh,” Prudence says, her voice a throaty scratch, her arm wrapped tightly around Sabrina’s side, her hand fisted in the material of Sabrina’s pajamas. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmn” Sabrina says agreeably, deciding to allow Prudence this win, for once. “‘Kay.”

 _Pax_ , is Sabrina’s last thought, as she presses a sleepy kiss to the top of Prudence’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Pajamas in this one too! I can't help myself! I'm a monster!


End file.
